


The Annual Schoolwide Winter Orgy (1991 onwards)

by ritaskeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Christmas Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nervous Flashing, Orgy, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Sex, Underage Sluttery, Weasleycest, the Rape/Non-Con tag is because of a technicality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritaskeet/pseuds/ritaskeet
Summary: Legend has it that before the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the four founders gathered in the Great Hall one winter evening and engaged in group intercourse to stay warm. In memory of this occasion, every year, the last day before winter break, the faculty organises a schoolwide orgy. No rules apply, and everyone is invited. This story details the orgies during Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings before we start.
> 
> 1\. I will follow canon, unless I don't feel like it, which may be often.  
> 2\. Because of the nature of the event, which does technically involve magically drugging an entire school, I've decided to check the Rape/Non-con warning. However, I consider most of what happens to be fully consensual.  
> 3\. This is a porn story, and it is my first. Have a little leeway, please.  
> 4\. Obviously I don't support what happens in this fic in real life. Duh.  
> 5\. Don't read if you're under 18.

**Hogsmeade, Scotland  
December 15th, 991 A.D.**

* * *

 - " _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._ Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

\- "Yes, that's perfect, Godric! That's the kind of motto that would teach the muggles to respect us."

\- "Hehe, that was not exactly my intention, Salazar, but I must concede the point."

\- "Gentlemen, we still have eight months until any students arrive, we need not be in a hurry to decide a motto!"

\- "Come now, Rowena, you were the one who picked the name before Salazar even set foot on this isle!"

\- "Do you doubt my dreams, Godric?"

\- "Please, let us not fight! It's Christmas! The elves have prepared us some wonderful beverages! Firewhisky "with extra warmth!" Let us take a break from the construction and simply enjoy ourselves!"

\- "Oh, Helga! Bless your soul, you are right! I, for one, would love a Firewhisky."

\- "What would this "extra warmth" entail exactly?"

\- "I would assume some sort of house-elf magic, Salazar. You know how those creatures are."

\- "Salazar does have a point, my dear."

\- "Rowena, you're a clever woman, but you do need to take some risks! Surely the elves wouldn't, say, poison us after Helga so graciously employed them!"

\- "I suppose you are right, Godric."

\- "Four extra warm Firewhiskys then!"

* * *

The four greatest witches and wizards of the age were gathered in the Scottish town of Hogsmeade, near Dufftown. Hogsmeade was at the time the only village in the kingdom to be populated solely by wizards, and as such, was the perfect location to found a wizarding school. For this purpose, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin had joined forces to construct a large castle to host this school, that would be named Hogwarts. The castle had been constructed, and the wizards had sat down in the designated dining hall to take a break from enchanting the entire structure. The most recent development had been courtesy of miss Hufflepuff, who had invited a local tribe of house-elves to work for the school as cooks and cleaners, which they were very greatful for.

The house-elves were perceptive types, and they noticed that tension was beginning to rise between the men in the group. They decided to use an ancient recipe for a love potion, and dilute it in their preferred alcohol, Firewhisky. It was untested, but surely there was no way this would backfire on their masters.

* * *

 Godric held up his goblet.

\- "Well then! A toast, to-"

\- "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Rowena interrupted.

\- "... yes, to Hogwarts!"

The four wizards put their goblets together and drank from them. The familiar burn spread from their throats out through their bodies, but a new feeling emerged from under the heat. A different kind of heat. A warmth.

"Wow..." gasped Rowena. "I guess... That must be the extra warmth they added... It's not... Unsatisfactory~" She slowly started tugging on her robe. "Gentlemen, Helga. Do you mind if I remove this?"

"Certainly not, Rowena! In fact, I'm feeling quite warm myself." Godric removed his large fur coat. Yes, the love potion were certainly having an effect on the group, starting with the urge to remove all clothing and get as close as possible.

Thus was a precedent set, for all winter solstices that would come down on Hogwarts Castle. Thus was the tradition of the annual schoolwide winter orgy started.


	2. 1991, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex+Demon commented:  
> "I hope you continue this fanfic... Its great so far."
> 
> ... okay

**Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory (First Year)  
Wednesday, December 18th, 1991**

* * *

 "And that's the history behind the orgy." Hermione Granger slammed shut her well-used copy of Hogwarts: A History. "Any questions?"

Harry Potter sat opposite her, on his messy bed. His mouth was open. "Wait... So we're gonna..."

"Shag?" interrupted Ron Weasley from his bed. He had not been listening very carefully, as he was familiar with the tale. "Yeah, I heard it's gonna be bloody great."

"I suppose you already know all about it from your brothers, Ron." Hermione put the book away. "But Harry's new to this! I don't think he's even had any sex ed!"

\- "Hang on, you're new to this too!"

\- "Please, Harry. Of course I know all about sex. I'm a girl. Mum taught me, so I could say no when some boy tried something lewd."

\- "But you're... Fine with this? Aren't we a bit young?"

\- "Why would we be?" asked Ron, gobbling down a chocolate frog and throwing away his eleventh Albus Dumbledore card.

\- "Ron, don't be an idiot. Harry and I are both muggles, so we grew up with muggle laws. If we weren't in a wizard society, we couldn't have sex until we were 16."

\- "Dass bawbawic," the redhead mumbled through the sweet.

\- "But here, Harry, the same rules don't apply. Wizarding society don't even have a proper age of consent."

\- " _That's_ barbaric."

\- "Well, _I'm_ not going to let muggles decide what _I_ can't do. I will show that I belong here" Hermione said defiantly.

\- "Are you nervous about the orgy, Harry?"

\- "Of course I'm bloody nervous! I've never even seen a naked girl before! Apart from aunt Petunia once..." He shuddered at the memory.

\- "Hermione, he hasn't seen a naked girl. You're a girl. Soooooo..."

\- "RONALD! I- You- RONALD!"

\- "Yeah, Ron, that was out of line! You can't just ask her that, she's our friend!"

\- "No, think about it. Let's face it, we're probably gonna be the ones to actually have sex during the orgy. Might as well know what everyone's packing."

Silence fell in the dorm room.

"I'll just... I'll just get out" squeaked Neville Longbottom and bolted for the door. As it shut Hermione spoke up.

\- "You didn't have to be so blunt... But... But you do have a point, Ronald. Knowing what's in store might calm Harry's nerves. Although I have a feeling you just want to see my boobs."

\- "Hermione, you don't ha-"

\- "It-it's fine, Harry. If you want, I... I'll get naked. Just so you know. But this doesn't leave this room, okay?"

\- "O-of course, Hermione!"

\- "Alright, Hermio-"

\- "Not you, Ronald. Get out."

\- "Hey, what did I do?"

\- "LEAVE."

\- "Harry, back me up here!"

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, Ron. I'll see you later, okay?" Ron groaned and left the dorm. Hermione sat frozen in embarrassment.

\- "This- This doesn't mean I like you like that. Okay?"

\- "Of course, Hermione."

She nodded and slowly pulled off her gray sweater, revealing the button-up underneath. After fixing her hair, she unbuttoned the white shirt, took a deep breath, and revealed her chest.

\- "There. That's... Those are my boobs. No touching!" Harry pulled away his hands that had been moving towards her small breasts. "My chest, rather. Not a lot to look at."

\- "They're brilliant, Hermione."

\- "You're just saying that to be nice. That's the easy part. Now it's just..." She stood up beside the bed and bent down. Off went her leggings, followed by her white panties. She took hold of the hem of her skirt. "I'm gonna do this quick, okay?"

\- "Right, right!"

Another deep breath, and she pulled up her skirt, flashing her hairless pussy. Harry made sure to take in as much as he could in the split second his friend allowed him to see her most private spot. As soon as she let go of the skirt, she put on her underwear in a hurry.

\- "Well! That's- That's that! I- I'll see you in class!" Hermione picked up the sweater to cover her chest and ran out of the dormitory.

Harry sat in shock. His closest girl friend had just shown him her chest and pussy. And in just a few days, he would get to touch them. And so much more that he didn't even comprehend yet. 

The door opened and Ron waltzed in. "Did she look good?!" Harry smiled and nodded. "Bloody fantastic."


	3. 1991, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr_Fauchelevent commented:  
> "The idea is interesting. I hope you can write us some good lemons. :)"
> 
> Smut is still called lemons on this site? But alright, hope I can make you proud.

**Great Hall  
Friday, December 20th, 1991**

* * *

The last day of the autumn term. Early morning tomorrow, the Hogwarts Express would leave for London, carrying hundreds home to their families. Of course Harry wasn't among them. No way he was going back to the Dursleys if he could avoid it. Besides, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting up early after tonight.

The Great Hall was filled. Pretty much the entire school was seated. Twelve large Christmas trees surrounded the house tables. Punch bowls had been administered in lieu of the usual foodstuffs. As Hermione had explained to him, this punch would contain a powerful potion, similar to a love potion, that worked as an aphrodisiac. The same substance that had made the four founders bone down had been used every year since. No wizard knew the recipe, only the house-elves knew, and they wouldn't give up the secret. It's not like you could bribe them, they're already unpaid servants who despise even the notion of payment.

Harry was sometimes naive, but what he was not was an idiot. He knew very well that no matter how prepared he was theoretically, it wouldn't matter once it was put in practice. Especially when the topic at hand was sex. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Someone who was not nervous, but rather very excited, was Ron. That's what happens when you have five brothers speaking very highly of the event for years before you're allowed to take part.

\- "Aren't you excited, Harry?!"

\- "I'll be honest, Ron, I'm pretty nervous. More nervous than I was at Ollivanders, or even in front of the Sorting Hat."

\- "There is nothing to be nervous about."

The boys turned to find Hermione had sat down next to them. Her robes were buttoned shut, giving her the appearance of a woollen tent. "It's just sex. It's a natural process, and wizards mature quicker than muggles anyway."

\- "So you're not nervous at all, Hermione?"

Hermione hesitated, giving away how tense she really was.

\- "Of course not. It's basically just a physical test. And I always do well on tests."

\- "Granted, that's true."

\- "It's more like a field trip to me!"

\- "Oh, shut up, Ronald!"

The mumbles filling the Hall quieted as goblets appeared in front of every student. Harry watched as his magically filled up with the ruby red punch. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up at the front of the hall. He raised his goblet of a non-flaming variety.

\- "A toast! To you all... Congratulations on passing your winter exams! I wish you all a happy winter break, and happy holidays. Cheers!"

Various cheers before everyone drank. A brief moment of silence. Then, a coat fell to the floor. And another. And another. And then the hell broke loose.

The first in the trio to notice the effects of the punch was Ron. Of course, he had been warned of the warming effects of the drink by his brothers. Although he had forgotten the advice they had given him: Make sure your outfit is easy to get out of. The redheads skin got noticeably redder as he desperately tried to get out of his knitted sweater, marked with a large R which could easily have stood for "Really messed it up this time." Not to mention, it was already a size too small, as it was last year's Christmas sweater, and he'd grown a lot this year. The constraining of the tight sweater complimented the increasing tightness of his pants, as he felt the rapid onset of an erection. At least he could let that loose, and he did. 

The second was Hermione. She, unlike Ron, had done her research and knew what she had to do. The reason her robes were all buttoned up were to hide the fact that she was naked as a jaybird underneath them, partly for ease of removal and because any underwear she would have worn would likely be soiled early on. Her hypothesis was clearly proven correct as she felt her nether region get increasingly wet. While she would normally be feeling rather smug, right now her mind was too pre-occupied to feel too much pride. The upside of wearing the robes was that she could with ease hide her arms inside, and therefore have easy access to her nipples and clit, which were all crying out for attention. Nothing being given away on the outside, if it wasn't for her transparent facial expressions. Hermione was not used to masturbating, let alone hiding it for admittedly arbitrary modesty reasons.

That, of course, left Harry. Harry was dressed the way he always was. In four months he had gotten pretty used to taking his uniform on and off, so when he started getting warm and saw most of the older students getting naked, he decide to follow suit, figuring he'd have to go with the flow. With that, he became the first of the trio to be naked, but he wouldn't remain that way for long, as Hermione's willpower and the yarn in Ron's sweater both gave out soon thereafter, leaving them all naked.

After a split second of shame at her newly revealed nakedness, Hermione gave in to her desires and pulled Harry towards her, kissing him deeply. In her and Harry's potion-affected minds it felt like something out of a rom-com, but really it looked rather awkward, as it tends to do when two tweens share a first kiss. And are naked.

\- "Do me, Harry" she moaned. Or squealed, rather. Despite the awkwardness of the delivery, Harry was convinced.

Ron was frustrated. Partially because Harry had paired up with the only girl who tended to voluntarily interact with him, but mainly because of the heightened arousal created by the potion. However, it wasn't like Hermione was the only option. He turned to his left, and saw his yearmate Parvati Patil. A few seats down. Luckily, the boys between them weren't as quick to disrobe, so he had a chance. Ron climbed over Neville, Dean and Seamus, who were too distracted by their own penises to care about Ron's being uncomfortably close to their faces. As he slammed himself down next to Parvati, she was already meeting his gaze.

\- "Fancy a-"

\- "YES."

 With that pretence of a conversation finished, Parvati pushed aside the goblets on the table and sat up on it, spreading her legs for Ron. Using every ounce of his willpower, Ron restrained himself from simply forcing himself into her, and instead followed his brothers advice. He shoved his fingers inside her instead. An action which would normally hurt a girl, if she wasn't as horny as Parvati Patil was at that very moment. She loudly moaned as a shiver went through her body. After a few seconds of aggressive fingering, Ron used the lubrication from Parvati's pussy on his erection. Time to lose his virginity.

Meanwhile, Hermione, ever assertive, had gotten The Boy-Who-Lived on his back and straddled him, grinding on his cock while rubbing on her clit. Despite the added confidence, or recklessness, the potion gave her she was still nervous.

\- "D'you like this, Harry?" she moaned. Harry had a hard time answering from the gates of St Peter. Or maybe the gates of Merlin. He wasn't up to date on the wizarding terminology yet. Either way he felt great. And he was about to feel greater, because Hermione took his incoherent noises of pleasure as a sign to go ahead. She rose up a little, grabbed his cock and positioned it against her opening.

\- "Here goes..." A deep breath, and down she went. A short burst of pain shot through her as her vaginal walls were forced apart for the first time, but the pain very quickly gave way to immense pleasure. She bit her lip hard as she held back a loud moan, one echoed by Harry. Now he was definitely in heaven. Slowly, he came back to Earth to be in the moment, which was Hermione riding him for dear life. The way only a 12 year old who just learned she was about to have an orgasm could. She knew what was coming, and she wanted it _now_.

Some way down the table, Ron was balls deep inside Parvati. Not that that was particularly hard, he was still a growing boy, but it seemed to do wonders for Parvati. At first she had held herself somewhat upright, but now she was basically passed out on the table, the only indication of her consciousness being her loud moans and light cursing. Before she and her twin were accepted to Hogwarts, there was a non-zero chance that they would have been married young, so she had decided to learn about sex early, with the physical act not being just theory to her. That is to say, she knew what it felt to have something in her pussy. That being said, that thing being flesh, and attached to a boy? A different story entirely.

Ron felt his balls tighten. Knowing what that implied, he quickly pulled out of Parvati's cunt and started rubbing it. The act of pulling out was unnecessary, as the castle had contraceptive spells casted on it centuries earlier, but he felt it safer nonetheless. Parvati was not having it, and quickly got on her knees in front of him. If it wasn't in her pussy, she would sure as hell have it in her mouth.

\- "Hold my hair."

\- "Wha-"

\- "I SAID HOLD IT!"

Ron grabbed her hair, and as soon as he did that, she all but swallowed his cock. She closed her eyes and did her best to suck on it. She of course had zero technique, but it was certainly enough to set Ron off. As he came, he moaned:

\- "Hermione~~~!"

Good job, Ron. Parvati took his cum in her mouth, got up, and spat it in his face. Before he could apologize, she grabbed her clothes and ran out to find something else to make her cum.

Hermione and Harry did not have that problem. The names they moaned belonged to the right person, and Hermione's riding had picked up tremendous speed. Just as Harry was about to cum for the first time, Hermione leaned in and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. That set him off, filling up her pussy with cum. They held each other for what felt like hours, just breathing together, before Hermione slowly got off.

\- "I think you passed, Harry~"

\- "Y-You too~"

They grabbed their clothes, as well as Ron's, and walked out. As was typical, the first years were mostly the first to leave. The older students wouldn't be finished until late next morning, as long as they didn't have a train to catch. As the last seventh year came, the 1991 Schoolwide Winter Orgy was finished, and it was only going to get wilder from there.


	4. 1992, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr_Fauchelevent commented:  
> "Well it was certainly interesting. I liked how considerate Ron was, right until he moaned the wrong girl's name lol XD" 
> 
> Okay.
> 
> "Bossy Hermione is standard though."
> 
> That's like her main character trait in the first book, I'm trying to follow canon here.
> 
> "Will the sex be only during the winter orgy or will it become a regular thing? like Hermione's body and sexual favours being perks and rewards for diligent homework?"
> 
> Probably not. We'll see.
> 
> "As for the question about Lemons=smut, I think the terms are interchangeable. :)"
> 
> Noted.

**Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory (First Year)  
Friday, December 18th, 1992**

* * *

Harry Potter was not invited to his second year orgy. Well, technically he was, but as most of the school suggested he was the Heir of Slytherin ready to kill anyone he considered an enemy, he thought it wise to avoid the celebration. Even then, the recent petrification of Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick put a damper on the pre-orgy mood. However, one person who would not let that ruin her night was a first year, the first girl in her family to attend Hogwarts after a long string of brothers. Ginny Weasley was in the house, and she was going to fuck like no one had fucked before.

Her night started with a pep talk from Hermione. She was sitting this one out out of solidarity for Harry, but she had taken part before and would give Ginny all the help she needed to prepare. This was an odd situation, as Hermione came from a relatively accepting muggle household and Ginny came from an _incredibly accepting_ wizard family, two completely different worlds in regards to sexuality. This became very clear during the pre-orgy talk in Ginny's dorm. Ginny was sitting on her bed in her pajamas while Hermione sat behind her and brushed her hair.

\- "It's not normal for muggles to have sex with their family?"

\- "No!"

\- "Huh. I don't see the big deal."

\- "I can't believe you're going to be shagged by your brothers!"

\- "Well, not all of them!"

\- "Three is a lot more than enough!"

\- "Maybe you don't get it because you're an only child?" 

Hermione went silent. "I- No! No, it's still weird!" Ginny turned around to look into Hermione's eyes.

\- "Are you jealous?"

The brunette blushed.

\- "No... Maybe... A little..."

Ginny took Hermione's hands in hers. "You could still join me?" Hermione shook her head. "No. If Harry can't go, I'm not going either."

\- "Oh well. Wanna make out then?"

Hermione jumped a little, caught off guard. "What?!" Ginny responded with a wink, leading the older girl to stutter for a moment before the younger took the matter in her own hands and locked their lips. 

Hermione was shocked by this, as Ginny hadn't shown any romantic interest in her, not to mention that she hadn't even drank the potion yet. After she could gather her senses, she pulled away. "Ginny, I'm-"

\- "Not into girls? That's okay. You're hot to me anyway."

\- "Ginny, I'm flattered but..."

\- "But what?"

Hermione was quiet again. Ginny picked up the hairbrush her friend had dropped. "You done with my hair? I wanted to get some use out of this bad boy before I head to the hall. Wanna stay and watch?" Hermione shook her head.

\- "I-I'll see you later, Ginny."

\- "Say hi to Harry from me!"

Hermione walked out, very confused by the events of the past minutes. Ginny pulled off her pajama pants and got to work, as she had most lonely moments for the past few years. She wanted to last as long as possible tonight.


	5. 1992, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon commented:  
> "I'm looking forward to part 2. Perhaps Harry & Hermione will pair up for two rounds or a bit more." 
> 
> Sorry, but this is Ginny's chapter for sure.
> 
> "Will Ginny be the school broom during her first orgy?"
> 
> What a brilliant turn of phrase, but not quite. You'll see.

**Great Hall  
Friday, December 18th, 1992**

* * *

The mood was tense among the students. Just hours ago, a second boy had been petrified. Fear and suspicion was running high. As such, the turnout for the event was lower than usual. A large portion of houses Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and nearly half of Ravenclaw house stayed in their dorms.

Someone who had turned up was first year Ginny Weasley. She had borrowed a set of robes from her friend Hermione, and those were the only thing covering her body. She sat between her twin brothers Fred and George, three years her senior, and opposite her youngest brother Ron, one year her senior. She was excited for the event that was about to come. Even for the sexually liberated wizarding world, Ginny was out there, and she wanted more than she was given. Sure, she had played with her brothers, but never full on intercourse, and it was not for her lack of asking. But tonight she would finally be given what she wanted. She couldn't wait.

Finally, Dumbledore stood before the school.

\- "Students. With regards to the events earlier today, tonight's festivities have been cancelled. Please return to your dormitories, and happy holidays to you all."

Disappointed murmurs went through the hall as it emptied out. But Ginny Weasley didn't murmur. She quickly put a plan into action.

\- "I'll meet you in your dorm. Ron, you too."

Before the brothers could object, she quickly bounced out of the hall. Taking a left down a set of stairs, she soon found herself in front of a painting of fruit. Acting on instinct, she tickled a pear at the edge of the frame. She wasn't surprised to hear it giggle and turn into a doorknob. She didn't know how she knew how to get into the kitchens, but since she did, she was going to get some of that potion.

As the girl was barefoot, it was easy to sneak undetected into the kitchens. The room surrounded four large tables, same as in the Great Hall, and the punch bowls stood ready to be transferred, which they sadly wouldn't be. Ginny thought it a shame to let all of that potion go to waste. After sneaking around for a minute, she found a large bottle. Perfect. Taking care not to get spotted by the elves, she walked up to a bowl and filled it up with the potion. Once it was full, she stuck a cork in it and sprinted back out. Now to meet back up with the boys and get what she was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ibb.co/98RVFN8


	6. 1992, part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, perverts! Your favorite vague construct of an author will be taking a bit of a break over the holidays, but updates will still happen. Maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> please leave comments I need something to snark about in the chapter notes

**Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory (Fourth Year)  
Friday, December 18th, 1992**

* * *

\- "You sure she didn't bail?"

\- "Oh, Ron, of course Ginny wouldn't. You know how she is!"

\- "She must be held up somewhere though, Freddie, otherwise she'd be here by now."

\- "You have a point, Georgie dear. How do you suggest we pass the time?"

\- "I think you know, brother dear."

As Fred and George embraced each other, the younger brother got up from the bed to look for Ginny. He didn't get far however, as the door hit him on the way out. In ran his younger sister, carrying a bottle of red liquid.

\- "I've got some potion! We don't need professor Dumbledore to tell us what to do!"

Fred looked up from his twin's cock and smiled at his sister.

\- "No way, where did you find it?" he asked through his hand as he wiped his mouth.

\- "The kitchens, duh." Ginny smirked smugly. "Now come on, are we gonna do this or what?!"

She dropped down on the twins' bed and opened the bottle. Ron followed suit, rubbing his nose that luckily had not been broken when the door slammed into it. Ginny lifted the bottle up in the air ("Bottoms up!") before taking a large swig and passing it along to her brothers. Almost immediately, it started having an effect on the young girl, and so she removed her robe to reveal her naked body. Admittedly she was a little disappointed that her brothers weren't in awe of it, but to be fair they had seen it a lot before. Well, she wasn't going to let that stop her. As Ron had been the first after her to drink, she decided that he was most likely to get it up first. And so, she bent over, stuck her ass towards the twins and her tongue towards the youngest brother's cock. Ron was quick to realise what she wanted, so as soon as he was even close to ready, he shoved it into her mouth. And so Ginny Weasley, at long last, got her first taste of real cock. And she could never live without it again. 

As their younger siblings were engaged in passionate oral sex, the twins discussed the logistics of their situation.

\- "Flip a coin?"

\- "Do you have a real one?"

\- "I think. Somewhere around here..."

\- "Eh, that'll take too long to look for. I'll take the pussy and you can take her ass."

\- "Oh, you're so sweet, Freddie."

Fred responded with a deep kiss before laying down on the bed. "Ginny, back up!" The girl pulled away from Ron with a pant. "Gladly, Fred!" she moaned before she did as he asked and got in position over him, which also gave George the perfect opportunity to deliver a smack to her buttocks. The loud response and the wetness on his hand was very revealing. Ginny was into the rough stuff. "She's ready, Freddie." Fred grabbed Ginny's hips and unceremoniously pulled her down on his cock.

Ginny moaned louder than she arguably had to. She was already so close to climaxing and it hadn't even been a minute. She had only had one cock in her at a time! This had to change. She grabbed Ron by the thighs and pulled him close so she could suck him off with the twins inside her. Speaking of the twins, George sucked on his fingers to lube them up. He and his twin were partial to anal, but he knew his sister wouldn't have much experience. Some loosening would be needed. And so, after a moment of teasing, his pointer slid up Ginny's pooper. A shiver went through her body, leading both boys inside her to give off moans of pleasure. Smiling at this development, George aggressively fingered his sisters asshole for a while until he was relatively sure she wouldn't break. Her disappointed growl at the removal of the fingers was replaced by a mind-breaking orgasm as they were replaced by a thick cockhead. 

Now Ginny was in heaven. All her holes were filled, and by the men she had lusted after her whole life! The Weasley's were a well-endowed family, even in the early stages of puberty, so she had nothing to complain about. Her brain switched off, and her body focused on one thing. Get. These. Boys. To. Cum. Her movements got wilder, more erratic, more forceful. This was appreciated by her brothers, who moaned louder and more arrhythmically. It did not take long before all four siblings reached climax in unity.

Ginny collapsed on the bed as she was overtaken by the sensation of three large loads of cum filled her up. Shivers shot through her body like she had been struck by a spell. As Ron pulled out of her mouth, her tired smile leaked semen on the twins' sheets. Not that this was new. Ron struggled to catch his breath.

\- "Wow... Ginny..."

\- "I'm good, right?" she said with a laugh. "Boys? Can you-"

\- "Right, right, sorry." said the twins in unison as they pulled out of her. She was a bit saddened at the feeling of emptiness, but it was worth it for what had just taken place.

\- "Well, this was great, boys." She kissed all three on the lips, picked up her robe, threw it over her shoulder and winked at them. "Same time next year?" She took the half-full bottle of potion and walked out of the dorm, cum dripping from her every hole.


	8. 2019

**The Void** **  
Friday, June 14th, 2019**

* * *

"Oh fuck," proclaimed vaguely humanoid construct _ritaskeet_ , "I forgot about the Hogwarts orgy fanfic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGuRvyjzkIg&ab_channel=DanielP
> 
> now where did i put that 1993 outline
> 
> first person to guess my true form gets an OC named after them


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't forgotten about this... But I did start an original story with kind of the same tone. [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059018) or go to my profile. I'll return to this and do year three at some point, I promise.


End file.
